Ninjago- The Rebuilding
by LeonardoTheLeader
Summary: This takes place a little after Zane's funeral and before the new season. If you watched the first two episode of the new season this would make more sense. Rebuilding Zane! How I think Zane came back. Well what I settle for. (Now that the whole season came out this has been proven wrong. But still read if you wish.)


**Hi guys I made a quick one shot of rebuilding Zane. What I thought it would have gone like. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pixal P.O.V.

Staring down at the scene before me makes me feel I need to cry out. But being an android is different from any human not letting me show true emotion for the loss of Zane. I am devastated though, I broke the code built in me, I now have emotions. Emotions are the feelings that hurt from within, depending on the subject, or all emotions are this way. This feeling in my heart of great loss for my love had a feeling has if I can't go anymore.

I couldn't bare going to the funeral, if I did I would be a distraction to the peace being brought by Zane family. I do not consider myself as their family though Zane said I was family. I feel as if I was a lump in the group. I mess up, not supposed to be there. I never had a sense of humor but Zane said it you feel good. I would stick out and I felt funny in the group. I didn't belong.

I watched the funeral from above though I couldn't hear the words spoken but I acted as if I did. I frowned deeply as I saw Zane's family hug. I wish I could be there to support Zane's family. But I was just a mess up. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hand I placed on the glass.

Suddenly my train was stopped by..a voice, my voice?...I hesitated at first then turned around,

_"You are Zane a droid like me."_ I heard my voice from days ago. I ran to the computer system where the voice came from. _"What does Zane stand for?"_

_"I stands for peace, freedom and courage." _Zane's wonderful voice echoed from the speakers. I switched my view from monitor to monitor.

_"Your hard drive is undated and your processer is slow and incomplete and is incompatible."_

Then the scene switched to when I fixed Zane on a train.

_"Why are you so different?",_ my voice said.

_"We're all different. But I don't feel so different around you."_ Zane answered.

I spun around in awe, "Zane is that you?" I asked not understanding my situation. My eyes caught on one screen that showed Zane's eyes and different screens showed mine.

_"You are vile to me." _I spun looking at the screens playing the same thing.

_"You are vile to me." _The biggest screen then showed the security cameras in the factory level. _"I shall see you again."_

Blue lightning came from one screen that showed Zane's eyes then to my eyes on a screen to the big screen that had the security camera footage on it.

"Egh..I'm...just Zane.." The voice struggled to say and I feel to my knees with my hands over my face.

Seconds passed and I stood up. My mind told me to run just run and my feet took me where I wanted to be. I ran to the room full of machines and conveyor belts. I ran in and stood on a conveyor belt that drove me to the middle of the room. I noticed the machines eyes where green and I put my hands over my mouth. I smiled and brought my hands down,

"Are we...compatible now?" A wonderful voice asked and I stood there in awe, smiling.

"Yes! We're compatible!" I shouted and looked around, "Zane! Say something!" I said wanting the answer I hoped for.

"This wasn't easy Pixal. But a ninja never quits." Zane voice said. and hugged myself with my arms.

"W-Where are you?" I was shaking.

"I am in the system." Zane answered, "How are the guys? I must have given them such a scare."

"Well..um actually they are...at your funeral." I said hesitating.

"What!" Zane's voice echoed throughout the room, shaking it a bit.

"Zane we all miss you." I said trying to get his mind off the funeral.

"I miss you all too. But I think I may need a new body, considering the last was blown to tiny pieces. Did anything survive that?" Zane asked and I sat down where I stood.

"Half your face was all we could find. Shouldn't I contact the other ninja that your here?" I insisted.

"No, we should wait till I am rebuilt. We don't need anything keeping us from our work. We can tell them when I am mobile. Plus wouldn't it make a pleasant surprise?" Zane explained.

"We shall begin right away. You can use security cameras to watch the ninja out side." I said trying to think of materials needed.

"Okay thank you Pixal." Zane said. I felt bad for the ninja they think Zane is gone and I am up here building him up again, "Aww them made a statue of me. That is terrible and cool as Jay would said. I wish I could tell them but the faster my body is built the quicker I can see them."

"Should we tell Cyrus?"

"Tell me what?" I yelped and turned to the doorway to see Cyrus in his wheelchair push himself onto the conveyor belt to me.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Should we tell Cyrus was all I heard. Who were you talking to?" Cyrus asked and I froze not answering not knowing if Zane wanted me to tell.

"She was talking to me Cyrus." Zane said and I exhaled a sign of relief.

"What?! Is that...Zane?!" Cyrus questioned curiously.

"Isn't this amazing! Zane is okay! Its unbelievable." I said running up to Cyrus's wheel chair and holding his hands.

"You're right about unbelievable. How did this happen?" Cyrus went on and I can't believe I didn't ask that earlier.

"To be honest I don't know myself. I must have been programmed into the system some how." Zane answered unsure..

"Zane, a while back remember when I scanned you?" I asked having a thought on the subject.

"Yes Pixal." Zane remembered.

"When I scanned you, you where put into my data and must have transferred to the system because I'm part of it. When I scanned you, you where put into the system. When your body was destroyed your mind drifted to the system where the last of you remained." I smiled at the thought and Cyrus smiled back.

"Prefect explanation. Cyrus can you help out on building me a body?" Zane asked.

"Definitely just let me call up the ninja and-"

"That wouldn't be necessary Cyrus. When your building my body do you really want the others bothering you? Besides it would make a great surprise for my brothers." Zane explained the plan.

"Alright, shall we begin Pixal?" Cyrus asked and I nodded.

"Will we be able to hear you in the other room?" I asked not wanting to leave Zane by himself.

"Yes just like how we can communicate here." Zane voice echo in the large room and I smiled. I grabbed the handles of Cyrus's wheelchair and pushed him to the room with the monitor screens and the window with a view of the city.

"Zane?" I asked wanting to hear his voice. It was quiet, "Zane?"

"I'm here sorry I was looking at the park with the security cameras and...my brothers...*sighs* I wish I could be there and let them know I'm ok." Zane explained and I felt upset for him. Trapped in the building system.

"Well lets get started then!" Cyrus lightened the mood with a smile. We gathered what we needed on a table and I ran to the door. I flipped a sign that said 'do not disturb' on it. I locked the door and went to work.

* * *

**Four Days After The Funeral**

Working for days straight talking to Zane was exciting. Cyrus slept during nights and us two stayed up, being an android and nindroid. Zane would said romantic things to me during nights, that kept me going and made my cheeks over heat.

Cyrus worked on Zane control panel being the most difficult part. We all went over how we won't be about to rebuild Zane's original chest because it was so different. I was working on an arm, the functioning in the hand.

"So Zane, why do you want to surprise the ninja?" I asked getting a conversation going.

"I guess it is just the fact that my brother have always scared me, pranked me, surprised me and I never really had that chance." I heard Zane sigh. "I think_ I_ should find them instead of inviting them here because the possibilities of them dog piling me is...pretty high."

I smiled, "Then _we_ can go to them." I said and Zane faked a little laugh. I ignored it and put it aside in my data for another time.

In was quiet most of the days working. Same as today things were quiet and we had little talks like that through out the day. Until,

"Hi guys." Nya said causing Cyrus to jump and me to quickly react by put a blanket over our project. I turned around to face Nya. Cyrus must have unlocked the door and flipped the sign when I wasn't looking.

"Hello Nya." I gave a small welcoming smile.

"What are you working on?" Nya asked and Cyrus hesitated, time for me to step in.

"We were fixing a droid from the other day. We need the city safe and it looks peacefully again but you can never be to sure." I said and Nya nodded. I looked to a security camera and made a hand motion of pulling a zipper over my lips when Nya wasn't looking at me. I saw the camera shake up and down, and I nodded back. I turned back to Nya and she looked upset.

"The thing is...ever since Zane left the guys grew quiet and are avoiding each other, no one talks back at the bounty. Lloyd is the only one who takes this seriously. Sensei Wu hasn't left his room, well without us seeing. Jay spends the days in his room trying to figure out what to do with his life, we hear him cry most of the day, and only comes out for food. Kai and Cole are like zombies they walk around eat meals and stuff but never speak. I just wondered if you have anything in your data that Zane would do to cheer them up." Nya asked and I nodded.

"Yes I will print out things Zane would do." I said and walked to the computer and pretended to type things on the keyboard lightly hitting the buttons to make a sound but nothing typed, and a paper popped out of the printer. Zane got the memo. I grabbed the paper and read a few lines. Zane definitely typed this. It sounds like things he would do to cheer anyone up. One line read,

_If a teammate is upset over a training score push them off the bounty into water. (Depending on mood! If Kai definitely be careful.)_

I smiled at that and handed the paper to Nya.

"This is what you asked for, yes?" I asked and Nya smiled as she read.

"This is perfect! Thank you Pixal. You know Zane pretty well. I never knew you had a humor switch." Nya said and walked out of the room.

"I would do anything for a humor switch.." I whispered to myself. I turned to the table and uncovered the droid body. "Thank you Zane."

"It was so hard to do that. Listen to the condition my brothers were in and not say anything. I almost broke and said I was here but I couldn't do that to you guys. You didn't need the problem of them. I'm sorry I almost ruined everything." Zane said like it was his fault.

"It was not your fault. Blame the Overlord for destroying your body." I said to lighten the pressure on Zane.

"Yes, the Overlord caused this. Thank you Pixal." Zane said and I felt my cheeks over heat.

"I guess we should continue." I said and Cyrus nodded. We began to work again.

* * *

**Twelve Days After The Funeral**

The passed few days was the same build, Cyrus sleeps and continue building. Nights were my favorite part of building Zane's body. Zane was so sweet even at time like this.

It was probably around 5:40 pm it was near sunset and the body was almost done. I was working on the final functions of a leg than attach it. Cyrus was working on the other leg doing the same things as I did. I completed the function for the leg and started attaching it to the body. Wires here and there I was attaching. Then I snapped the leg in place and moved it around a bit. Cyrus did the same and then pushed the heart of the body, it began to glow he closed the chest panel and we stood it up.

"Finished Zane!" Cyrus exclaimed and I clapped my hands together.

"Amazing work you guys! I wish I could have helped but you know." Zane said through the system. I smiled and Cyrus smiled and could tell Zane was smiling. I then picked up the body and put it next to the computers. I attached some wires from the computers and put it in the side of Zane's head. "Okay here I go."

Cyrus and I stood side by side to see if our creation would work. Zane was quiet so we figured he was going into the body made for him. The body twitched a brow then the arm, then leg. The body then took a deep breathe and let it out.

"Did it work?" Zane said through the body with out opening his eyes.

"Open you eyes." I said and Zane then opened his eyes and looked at himself. He was completely silver like Pixal and look like his old self. His eyes were blue.

"Wow..thank you. I really appreciate the work you put into this." Zane said looking at himself. I ran to him and hugged him, I was finally able to hug him!

"You don't know how long I waited to hug you again." I said hugging him and he hugged back.

"Man I wonder how the guys are going to react." Zane said and I felt heart broken.

"Y-your leaving already?" I asked breaking the hug.

"Don't you remember how Nya said the guys were? I can't leave them like that. You will always remember where I am and I will know where you are. I have to let the guys know I'm okay." Zane said and I felt guilty for wanting him to stay.

Zane walked to the doorway and I watched for a minute upset

"I guess I will see you ar-"

I interrupted by running to him and giving him a hug.

"Zane..I love you." I said and Zane hugged back.

"I love you too.." Zane whispered and kissed the top of my head. The hug broke and he left.

"He is alive." I whispered and smiled.

* * *

Zane's P.O.V.

I walked out of the building, that was pretty hard for me to do but it had to be done. I have to find the guys. I was back from a prison and had to welcome myself to the guys. I screech the skies for the bounty, nothing. They must be on the move or the bounty was parked at the docks.

I decided to check the docks first because it was easier than check the sky, anywhere in the world.

So I walked down the sidewalks of the city getting strange glances from people. Some scared, some thrilled to see me. I walked passed Dareth's Dojo and smiled remembering all the memories we had there. I imagined all the new memories my brothers and I were going to make.

I walked off to the docks and thought about how Dareth must have thought of me being gone. Sad of course but probably not as bad as Jay. I made it to the docks and search up and down.

To my disappointment there was no bounty but a beautiful ship. I saw two men on the dock one had a purple snake on his shoulders and the other looked like he had to much eye shadow. I walked up to the men to see if they saw my family.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt but have you seen the ninja, samuria and sensei? I am the ice ninja everyone thinks is dead and I am trying to find them. " I explained and the man with the snake looking thing on his shoulders smiled and the other nodded.

"Well you came to the right people. Please come with us. We know where your family is." The man that looked like he had dark eye shadow ushered me on board and the man with the snake thing followed.

"It is a long journey to the ninja but it was be quick for you." the man said and suddenly my vision darkened and I fell limp on the wooden floor.

* * *

**Next Day**

The world spun around me and I could barely make out anything. My vision soon enough went back to normal and I scanned to find myself in a cell like room. I was chained to the wall and the man with the snake on his shoulder stood in front of me. He looked familiar but I didn't know why.

"Hello ice ninja." said the man and I sat up straight to show strength.

"What are you going to do to me?" I eyed the staff the man had. It looked like bad news.

"You are going to be the trophy of my games. The ninja are going to take part in it and only one can remain." the man said then slammed his staff on the floor and a white light came from a little crystal in staff. The light hit my chest and a light blue light came from my chest. The light disappeared completely and I felt lighter in a way.

"Thank you for the ice." the man said and laughed while walking away. The door slammed tight encasing me in a tiny dirty room.

"Chen.." I whispered remembering the face of a noodle factory place in Ninjago. "My brothers will stop you Chen."

* * *

**I think that sucked in my opinion. I wish I could write better so you guys are at the edge of your sit like THAT'S HOW IT ENDS?! Yeah but I don't see that happening any time soon. If you didn't watch the first two episodes of the new season this must be so confusing for you. I say if you didn't see them, there on YouTube just put Ninjago episode 35 or 36. Then read this again and maybe this would hit you better. Well that is all for now and sorry for not updating my other things in a while. I was busy with school then right when break started I got sick and my mom was like do not touch that computer keyboard till you're better. She didn't want me to spread the germ but it caught her earlier today. And I am better now but not completely cured. Lol Peace for now.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


End file.
